Conventional pool skimmers are typically fixed housings located adjacent to a pool wall in a pool deck. Pool water is drawn from the pool via a rectangular aperture located in the pool wall. The housing may be accessed from the pool deck through a circular or rectangular lid. When a pool pump is operational water is drawn from the pool through the aperture in the pool wall over a weir. Then, the water is drawn down into a removable skimmer basket (the purpose of which is to entrap leaves and other floating debris) and circulated via pipes to the pool pump through a filter and finally back into the pool through one or more outlets located in the pool wall. A problem with fixed skimmers is that they are only able to trap and remove debris from the surface of the pool water when the debris moves close to the pool skimmers to be sucked into the housing and into the skimmer basket. Therefore, a large portion the pool surface is not cleaned. An additional problem arises when a pool only has one fixed skimmer and an automatic vacuum device is connected to the skimmer. In this situation the automatic vacuum device is attached to and powered by the skimmer, thus the skimmer is not cleaning the surface of the pool water but rather supplying suction to the automatic vacuum device, which only cleans the pool floor.
There are currently mobile floating skimmers available, however these types of skimmers pose many problems. One problem experienced with existing mobile skimmers is that they are unstable and have a tendency to tip over especially when not operating as there is no suction from the pool pump pulling the skimmer downward to act as a ballast, thereby keeping the skimmer in an upright position. An additional problem also occurs when the pump is turned off and/or is not receiving suction from the pool pump. When this occurs debris caught in the skimmer can float up and out of the skimmer back into the pool, thereby defeating the purpose of the skimmer.
An additional problem occurs when the water level in the pool falls below the level of one or more fixed skimmers located in the wall of the pool. When this happens, air enters the pump system of the pool and cause the motor to burn out and fail.
A further problem exists with above ground pools wherein fixed skimmer are attached to the wall of the pool. The walls of above ground pools are subject to failing under the weight of a fixed skimmer, especially with age and under added weight of snow in the winter.
Therefore, a need exists for a multi-functional floating pool skimmer that captures and traps debris even when not operating, remains in an upright position at all times and attaches to an existing fixed skimmer, a vacuum inlet and/or an automatic vacuum line.
In addition, a need exists for a multi-functional pool skimmer that will rise and fall with the level of water in the pool, thereby preventing air from entering the pump system of the pool.
In addition, a need exists for a multi-functional pool skimmer that eliminates the need for fixed skimmers in above ground pools.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)4,746,424DrewMay 24, 19885,133,854HorvathJul. 28, 1992D432,206Stoltz et al.Oct. 17, 20006,187,181Stoltz et al.Feb. 13, 20016,224,753MarbachMay 1, 20017,146,658LyallDec. 12, 20068,475,656NeumannJul. 2, 20132013/0206659HernaizAug. 15, 2013